descendantswickedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants Wicked World Wiki:Administrators
Former administrators * (August 7, 2015 – August 24, 2015) * (August 20, 2015 – December 7, 2016) * (July 26, 2016 - September 23, 2016) About administrators Administrators are experienced and trusted members of the community who have access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help with maintenance. They are also useful as moderators in community discussion and interaction. Those seeking help can turn to an administrator for advice and information. However, administrators are not a smaller, "more powerful" subset of users, and content and policy decisions are the responsibility of the entire community. Additional abilities * pages, page histories, files etc. * files (these are mainly images and videos). * a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. * an IP address or user name from editing. * bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. * Edit the to make changes to the interface. Administrator tasks As part of adminship, administrators are expected to use their abilities where it is considered necessary. Administrators should also watch the administrator noticeboard whenever they can. Administrator conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: * Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. * Administrators are, however, responsible for addressing disruption on the wiki by other users, including breaches of civility. * Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. * Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, having been entrusted with additional user rights by its community. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding the inactivity template to their user page. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by an active bureaucrat based on the non-fulfillment of the activity guidelines further above. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. Where removal may be contentious, an active bureaucrat should also consult other community members. Becoming an administrator Although there are now currently seven administrators, the number will be limited to five via natural attrition. However, when a position is open, rollback users who have distinguished themselves over a period of time may be nominated for administratorship. See also *